


Let Me Be (But Make It Together)

by Kevlar01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Hugs, Hyperspace takes too long when you are Done with the Senate, Padbé, snacks, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01
Summary: After a long, long (really how long are Republic Senate sessions) stint on Coruscant, Padmé returns to Naboo. Sabé is waiting for her and they share a soft afternoon with none to minimal politics.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Let Me Be (But Make It Together)

Padme was tired. So kriffing tired. The journey back to Naboo from Coruscant had taken far too long, meaning that it had existed and she wished that it did not. She was here now though. No more ships, no more politics. Well, no more _professional_ politics for awhile. She was sure she would still discuss the politics of something or another while she was here. She’d probably go on for a bit, not realizing it, and Sabe would just look at her with _that look_. The one that said “This is why I love you.” And Padme’s insides would promptly turn to warm mush. 

Transferring her luggage to her assigned hovercraft, Padme smiled to herself as she thought of Sabe. Her friend was already making herself at home in Padme’s parent’s guest house. They had talked the night before, and Padme, in infinite jealousy, had savored the homey sounds of Sabe settling down for bed. It had sounded cozy, but she’d had last minute data to transfer and file before she could truly leave. 

Once she was inside, the guard in charge of her transportation gave Padme a nod before speeding off towards Padme’s home. Padme watched the Naboo landscape transition from inner city to more rural countryside. The people of Naboo had taken care to make their cities, even the ones with denser populations such as Theed, just as beautiful in their own way as the naturally formed landscape. As such, there was less of a need for relief from the city and going home felt more like a pleasant change in experience. However, everything about Naboo was a relief from Coruscant. That was one huge city Padme could do without for awhile. Possibly forever.

The speeder pulled up outside of her parent’s home. Padme walked up to the entrance to find a small holo transmitter, the kind designed to only hold one message at a time taped to the door. She peeled it off and played the message. A hologram of her parents, Ruwee and Jobal appeared. “Hello!” her father waved, “We won’t be home until this evening, if you are later than planned you won’t ever see this but just in case your ship gets in when we think it will or you are early--” her mother pushed him out of the frame at that point. “Hi honey. An unexpected city council meeting came up. We’re going, and we expect we will miss your arrival, but welcome home. Sabe is still in one piece, have a nice afternoon, we’ll be back late this evening and we can have dinner together if you two would like. Just come knock on the door. Or come right in. See you soon!” Padme smiled and pocketed the transmitter. She thanked and dismissed the guard who had already unloaded her luggage and was doing a routine danger sweep.   
“That will no longer be necessary. I have Sabe here and I don’t expect anything will be going awry.” she said.

“As you wish, my lady. Please remember me fondly when Captain Panaka has my head for leaving you early.” the guard said with a smile.  
“Oh I’ll let him know I’ve made it back safely.” Padme replied. “Now go and get back to Theed.”  
The guard gave her a salute and as the hovercraft sped off, Padme sent a message to Pananka stating she had arrived home safely. The reply was immediate, asking what had become of the guard. She laughed as she replied that the guard was fine and on their way back to the palace. Panaka had more to say but Padme had already shut down the transmission and was taking herself and her things around to the back of the property to the smaller house where she and Sabe would be staying. Evidently, Sabe had already figured out she was here and as soon as Padme rounded the back corner of the house she was greeted with a strong hug.   
“Finally.” said Sabe, a grin in her voice.  
“I was wondering when you would appear.” said Padme, wrapping her arms around the former handmaiden and holding her tightly.  
“Didn’t want to scare the guard. Your parents housekeeping droid insists that I stay outside while it works. Says I’m too intimidating.”  
“Mmm I’m not surprised. I think the guard was new, I hadn’t seen them before.”  
“Oh is Panaka finally letting up and sending rookies to protect you now?”  
“I think he knows by now that the guards are more of a formality than need.” Padme laughed, her arms still around Sabe. She sighed happily and leaned into the hug, her head against Sabe’s, eyes taking in the flowering bushes and leafy trees that occupied the backyard.

Sabe broke the hug and looked directly at Padme. “Want to go into the air conditioned house, eat snacks, and plot the downfall of all injustice in the galaxy?”  
Padme felt her heart start to soar. “Of course I do. But I’m getting another hug first.”

Once inside, the two women fell into a long practiced routine, dating back to days and nights spent in the palace, when Padme was Queen. Sabe would grab the snacks, and Padme would gather all the comfiest pillows and create a space on her bed where they could scheme. This time there was no scheming. Sabe hopped up on the bed, laid out the snacks, and no sooner had she leaned back on some of the pillows Padme was laying back against her.   
“Hey! I didn’t bring these snacks for nothing you know.” Sabe said, pushing Padme off momentarily to grab a plate of pears. Padme said nothing and just snuggled back into Sabe, laying her head on Sabe’s chest and wrapping an arm around her torso.   
Sabe set the pears down next to herself so she could eat and run her other hand over Padme’s head and back. 

Padme had changed out of her senatorial outfit in the time it had taken for Sabe to get snacks, and with nothing to consider but the taste of the pears and Padme herself, Sabe quickly put together where she had gotten the loose pants and soft shirt she now wore.   
“I see you are continuing to manage to not kill Anakin.” Sabe said, her hand trailing down the light beige garment.   
“You always astound me with your powers of observation.” Padme mumbled into Sabe’s chest.  
“Well it doesn’t take a genius to recognize clothes that come from the Jedi. How are your Jedi friends, by the way?” Sabe said good humoredly.  
Padme readjusted her head so she could speak easier and wiggled the rest of her body as if she could get any closer to Sabe than already on top of her. “Anakin and Obi-wan are doing fine. Anakin still acts as if he is nine, I’m not sure how Ahsoka handles him. I think he may just be doing it to me though, since Obi-wan never appeared to be overly frustrated with him.”  
“Brothers, related or not, will do that to you.” observed Sabe.  
“Yes. I’m just hoping he gets himself together enough to handle his feelings about Obi-wan.”  
“Wait. Is that man still pining in the distance for someone who clearly loves him??”   
“Yes!” said Padme, smiling in exasperation, “He thinks Obi-wan just wants to be close with him, which isn’t wholly wrong, but Obi-wan would definitely get closer if he felt he could.”  
“Anyways,” Padme continued, “I was commenting on how comfortable and versatile Jedi tunics seemed to be and I swear Anakin’s ears perked up. A day after I said that this outfit got delivered to me. They’re just hand-me-downs from Anakin’s padawan days but I am impressed he hadn’t destroyed them.”  
“Aww you guys really are a little family. I’m glad you still have people you can relax with on Coruscant.” said Sabe. “Tell Anakin I also want some of these. Not his old ones either. New, straight from wherever the temple gets them. I’m sure I could find the equivalent on planet but I want to see if he’ll actually take them.”  
“If I asked he probably would.” laughed Padme. “Have you been to see your family yet?”  
“Yeah.” Sabe shrugged. “Nothing new, all still musical prodigies, and their families are doing fine right now as well.”  
“I’m glad to hear that.” said Padme. She didn’t push for more details, Sabe was often more comfortable sharing in Padme’s life than sharing about her own. She’d open up if anything else was going on as time passed and Padme gave her space.

They stayed there for most of the afternoon and evening. Sabe finished eating and put both her arms around Padme. Comfortable silence enveloped them, broken only by the rustling of the leaves outside, and the sound of Sabe lightly massaging Padme’s back through the tunic. Padme closed her eyes, savoring Sabe’s warmth and the steady movements of hands on her back. She felt herself sink just under the surface of awareness, slowly inching towards actual sleep. 

Sabe grinned to herself as she saw Padme finally relaxing fully, and tilted her head down to plant a soft kiss on Padme’s head. Padme opened her eyes at that, eyes soft as she lifted her head.   
“You missed.” she said, looking at Sabe like she’d just made the greatest joke in the galaxy.  
“I did not, and you know it.” Sabe responded with a smile as she kissed Padme’s forehead to prove her point.  
“Okay okay, at least come down here so I can get you back,” laughed Padme.  
Sabe lowered her head as requested and Padme lifted herself up just enough to kiss Sabe between the eyes before flopping back down. 

Sabe was eventually going to kiss Padme, she was even hoping they might partake in other physical activities, but right now, this was perfect. Being together, catching up and sharing each other’s space. Sabe was content. Oh wait. No. She needed more pears.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I added another 10 touch starved points to myself writing this. Maybe they'll refill when I reread again.
> 
> Also, I will never let the pears go. Pears are godtier snackfood on Naboo and I will not be convinced otherwise. Or they are actually terrible, Padmé was pretending to like them for Anakin's benefit and Sabé has (in the Naboo opinion) a strange taste in fruit.


End file.
